Home
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: Big Time Rush is on there first world tour, and Logan misses his girlfriend and daughter to much. A One-shot based off the song Home by Micheal Buble.


Okay everybody this is my first one-shot, and I hope you like it. Its just something that pop in my head one night after listening to this song over and over again. Please review and I will make you a plate of cookies! :{)

Story is based off Micheal Buble's song 'Home'

* * *

**all of this is through Logan's P.O.V**

HOME

**_Another summer day_**

**_Has come and gone away_**

**_ In Paris and Rome_**

**_but I wanna go home_**

I was a hot summer day in Paris. Big Time Rush was about to go out and preform in another sold out concert. But my mind was set something else, or someone else. Camille. How could I be in the most romantic city in the world with out her. I just doesn't feel right_. _I wish i could be with her and our daughter, Carmen, I already missed her 1st birthday because of this tour, but i couldn't let the fans and the guys down_._

On the bright side i got pictures of her birthday. Camille said she would be sending me a video soon. I left for Big Time Rush's first world tour about 6 months after Carmen was born. She is 14 months old now. I even cried for about 30 minutes when we left. I usually never cry, but this was different.

**_may be surrounded by _**

**_a million people, I _**

**_still feel all alone_**

**_I just wanna go home_**

**_Oh, I miss you , you know_**

There must have been a million people here to see us. Every single seat was filled with somebody, and let me tell you this is probably one of the biggest places we have preformed in. It was HUGE.

"Its show time dogs!" Gustavo yelled, but with a smile. Kelly handed all of us our microphones and we jogged on to the stage, and waved to all the fans.

"Hello Paris, thank you so much for coming out today. I hope you enjoy the show!" Kendall yelled into the mic.

Camille was still on my mind when the song started playing. When it was my turn to sing, I stared to sing off key, and my dance moves were all wrong and didn't match the others. I don't think the fans noticed thought. Gustavo sure did. The concert was coming to a end, and everyone was leaving. I walked backstage to an angry Gustavo.

"WHAT WAS THAT! You sang off key and your dancing was...HORRIBLE!" Gustavo yelled this time with an angrier face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't concentrating, my mine was set on someone else" I said.

"Like who?" Gustavo asked with no emotion on his face.

"Camille and Carmen!" I yelled.

Gustavo had a confused look on his face. Like he didn't know who I was talking about.

"My girlfriend and daughter. I really miss them." I explained.

"I DON'T CARE! We have 9 months left of this tour. Just do better next time, of your FIRED from the band!" he yelled and walked out of the building.

I wish i could just go home.

**_I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote you_**

**_Each one a line or two_**

*At the hotel*

"Dude, what happened out there today?" Carlos asked eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I don't know I-I just miss Camille and Carmen too much." I said sounding sad.

"Why don't you write them a letter or like make one of those video dairy for them." Carlos explain with his mouth full of food.

I didn't respond to him instead I got up walked out of the room in to the closet and came back with a box full of letters that where never mailed, but were ready to be mailed. I sat them next to Carlos on the bed and he started going through them.

"What are these?" Carlos asked picking up a hand full of them. They all said the same thing. Apartment 2J's address, Camille moved in with Logan when she was 5 months pregnant so they could raise Carmen together as a family.

"There letter sent to Camille." i explain grabbing one out of the box.

"Then why do you have them and not Camille?" he asked finishing up his sandwich and wiping his face with a napkin.

"Just read one." I said.

Carlos opened a letter and read it out loud.

**"_I'm fine baby, how are you?_** I love you and really miss you, Love Logan."

"That is it, where is the rest?" He asked. "I thought there would be more. Since you miss her so much."

**_Well i would send them but i know it was just not enough_**

**_my words where cold and flat_**

**_and you desire more then that._**

"That is all." I stated and grabbed the letter from him. "That's why I didn't send them." he said rereading the letter to himself. "They have no feeling in them and the words are just to short and flat." I said putting it back into the box.

I picked up the box and put it back into the closest on the shelf. " I've only send 10 since I left." I said. Carlos just looked at me with no emotion in his face, Like how Gustavo looked at me earlier today_, _and shock his head back and forth a few times.

"I though you missed her." he said

"I do its j-just... I don't know." I said not knowing what to say.

"Whatever man." he said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hey listen you are not a father and you don't have a girlfriend so you have no idea what im going through. None of you do." I said with a mad expression.

"Okay, just get some sleep. We have to leave tomorrow morning at 4 to go to Rome". He said and left the room, and left me feeling guilty.

_**Another aeroplane **_

_**Another sunny place**_

_**I'm lucky, i know  
**_

_** But i wanna go home**_

_**I've got to go home**_

I was on the plane on the way to Rome for another concert. I got board so I decided to get out my laptop and check my email. When I got there I saw that Camille sent me a video, I clicked it to see what it is about. It was labeled "Carmen Mitchell's First Birthday. It was a story covered by one of those celebrity news reporter people.

The camera guy was filming Carmen in her highchair with a little cake, just her size, in front of her. Camille was sitting beside her with a huge grin on her face. You could see Jo, Stephine, Mercedes, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and a lot of other people around her. They all started singing her Happy Birthday. While Guitar Dude was playing his guitar to the beat.

I couldn't help but smile when Carmen giggled as Camille blew the candle out for her cake. I can't believe i wasn't there for it. I fell so bad right now.

I could hear the interviewer talking, but didn't bother listening, and decided to closed my eyes.

"Its Carmen Mitchell's first birthday and she is celebrating with a lot of her friends and 17 year old mother, Camille Anderson, but one question everyone is asking is 'where is daddy?"

That caught me attention. My eyes shot opened and watched the rest of the video.

"It seems 18 year old Logan Mitchell, Carmen's dad, is on a world tour with his band, Big Time Rush, and will not be returning home for another 9 months." she said. Logan closed his laptop and sighed, and closed his eyes to rest again before they landed in Rome.

**_Let me go home_**

**_I'm Just to far from where you are_**

**_I wanna go home_**

"Wakey wakey, Logie!" James said shaking me thinking I was asleep. "We need to go now! We landed in Rome about 30 minutes ago" James said informing me.

"Okay' I responded, but didn't move a inch**.**

"LOGAN COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" James started to yell getting. The next thing I knew i was covered in water. My eyes shot opened and I stood up in my seat. I saw James was holding a empty water bottle in his hands.

"DUDE!" I stared yelling. "What was that for?" I questioned him.

"You wouldn't get up, and we have to go NOW!" he explained grabbing all of his bags.

"I said i was coming, gosh!" I said angry and shoved him out of my way, and walked out of the plane to a impatient looking Kendall and Carlos.

"Where have you been we been out here waiting for you for like a hour" Kendall asked with a mad tone.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I said getting my bags out of the sides of the plane, while James coming out of the plane.

"Whatever man, just remember what Gustavo said. If you don't do good to night he will fire you." Carlos informed me.

"Dont worry I will." I said and we made our ways to the limo.

**_And I fell like I'm leaving someone else's life _**

**_Its like i just stepped outside_**

**_When everything was going all right_**

"OH MY GOSH, ITS BIG TIME RUSH!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw a bunch of screaming fan girls.

"Can you sign this for me?" a fan girl asked handing him a picture of BTR.

"I would be honored!" i explained. When i signed every ones pictures and took some photos i yelled "Make sure to come see BTR tonight at 8p.m! We love you Rome! WHOOOOOOO!

Then the boys and I left to go sight seeing before tonight's big show.

**_And i know just why you could not come along with me_**

**_Cause this was not your dream _**

**_But you always believed in me._**

We just got done taking a picture in front of the famous Colosseum when i got a call form Camille. I smiled when i saw it.

"Hello."

_"Hey, how is it going?"_

"Its going great. We are in Rome, and its really hot out."

_"Oh well, guess what happened to me today."_

"What?"

_"I landed a audition in a very popular movie remake."_ she said happily

"Thats amazing!" I said "Do you know which one"

_"Umm...Its a remake of the Titanic"_

"Thats really amazing Camille. I'm so proud of you"

_"Thanks a million. Hey, where did you say you were?"_

"Rome. Why?"

_"I was just curious" "Is it another sold out concert?"_

"Yeah"

_"That is incredible." "I wish yall the best of luck tonight"_

"Thank you. How is Carmen doing"

_"I'm sorry Logan, but I have to go. Its long distance and its costing a lot of money. Carmen is doing fine. I just have to go"_

"Um OK bye"

_"Good bye, I love you"_

"I love you too" and with that she hung up. It was just a two minute call, but it meant the world to me.

**_Another winter day has come _**

**_And gone away_**

**_In ever Paris and Rome_**

**_And i wanna go home_**

**_Let me go home_**

"Where are we now?" I asked Carlos getting off another plane

"Alaska" Carlos said putting on another big heavy coat.

"No wonder its so cold." I said shivering. Carlos saw me, and hand another coat that he had with him.

"Thanks" I said and put it on quickly.

"Well we are only here for today, then we're off to Hawaii. Then Florida" he said

"There's only four months left of this tour, and its all in the USA." Carlos stated.

"Awesome. Gettin' closer" I said sounding happy.

_**And I'm surrounded by **_

_**A million people I **_

_**Still fell all alone**_

_**Oh, let me go home**_

_**oh, I miss you, you know**_

"Thank you sooooo much all of you for coming out tonight!" I yelled to the crowd. "We love you Phoenix"

As the lights faded we all ran back stage to our tour bus.

"Well thats it everyone." Kendall said sitting on the couch. "Tomorrow we will wake up in California" he said excited "Were going home boys."

And with that we heard the bus started and felt it moved.

"Where going home." I said quietly that so no one will hear me.

**_Let me go home _**

**_I've had my run_**

**_Baby, I'm done _**

**_I gotta go home_**

**_Let me go home_**

**_i will all be all right_**

"Logan wake up!" Kendall tapped me on the nose. I slept on the couch that night. "We are home, at the Palm Woods." he said. I stood up quickly and rubbed my eyes, and looked around.

We are home.

I ran off the bus an to apartment 2J.

I opened the door to 2J, but no one was there. I went straight to our room. That Camille and I shared together. Carmen was awake in her crib.

"Carmen!" i said and ran to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"dada" she said with a smile

I heard the front door open and closed from our room.

CAMILLE

I put Carmen back into her crib. I walked out into the hallway and stood at the frame. I could see her, but she couldn't see me because her back was turn to me

When she turned around I heard a gasp. She dropped the grocery bags she had in her hands, and ran towards me.

**_I'm coming back home_**

"Your home" she said hugging me so tight i could barely breathe. "I love you" she said with the biggest smile on her face and happy tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you more." I said and gave her a kiss on the lips, and also shedding some happy tears. Then continued hugging her until I heard a small cry coming from our room.

Man, its good to be back home. Home Sweet Home =)

* * *

so what did you guys think. It was my first story ever and i hoped you liked it. I know its a little cheesy, but i had fun writing it. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW**

._**  
**_


End file.
